The apparatus for air humidification, called humidifier, is used to eliminate the trouble caused by a low level of ambient humidity present in a residential, commercial or industrial environment. The drop of ambient humidity is generally caused by a hot air circulation drying the air, generally during winter, when the air heating period duration is extended, thus causing an important evaporation of water every day.
A big amount of water evaporating from the humidifiers causes an increase in the concentration of various minerals contained in the water, thus causing deposits of those minerals in the water evaporation system of the humidifier and reducing the evaporation efficiency along with the whole humidifier efficiency. In order to avoid this problem frequent cleaning of the evaporation system is required thereby causing a waste of time. Therefore, the usefulness and the efficiency of this humidifier are limited.
Concerning the elimination of problems related to the increase of the minerals concentration, a simple circulation of the water through the humidifier basin is sufficient; nevertheless, no humidifier known to date performs adequately.
In some humidifiers, the amount of water coming from a continuous water flow in order to avoid mineral deposits by means of evaporation is excessive, thus producing an important and useless waste of water.
In some humidifiers, the continuous or intermittent water flow through the evaporation means is activated by components that are likely to malfunction in case of mineral deposition on them, thus making the humidifier operation ineffective after a short period of time.
In other humidifiers, the incoming water flow cannot be stopped during a power breakdown or a voluntary stop of the humidifier activation mechanism, the wasted water is either evacuated by the drain of the evaporation means or simply overflows from the basin.
In some humidifiers, the device used for the water draining can get obstructed by lack of efficient water filtration, thus producing water to overflow from the basin.
In some humidifiers, the basin does not even allow for the water to flow through a drain in case of water surplus in the basin.
The above-mentioned problems associated to the known art related to humidifiers are resolved with the water cyclical circulation mechanism activated by a time switch of the present invention, that prevents any possible accumulation of mineral deposits in the water evaporation means as well as in the different components of the humidifier. The circulation mechanism controlling the flow of water has a safety means against water overflow, and also filters and controls the access of water to the drain.